


Irreplaceable

by yyeoubi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Please enjoy this fic!, english is not my first language, johnkun, sorry for grammatical errors, this is a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeoubi/pseuds/yyeoubi
Summary: After years of trying to piece himself back together after the disappearance of his boyfriend, he had finally decided to let everything go and move on.Just as he wanted to leave his house, a man suddenly appeared in front of Kun’s house, the same man who caused his heartbreak all along.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 5





	Irreplaceable

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be short, so please enjoy this fic!

Kun had finally decided to move to a different house on a different city, he had bought a house there. But he can’t bring himself to sell the house he’s currently living in, “It has too much memory,” Kun had thought to himself. So he decides just to take his clothes to the new house, and left everything else here. 

Kun had said his (not final) goodbyes to the wardrobe that he has been using for the last 17 years, to the porch he had been letting out his emotions in a form of music on, to the kitchen he spent most of his time crafting his delicious meals in, to the house as a whole, as he walks slowly outside, locking the doors behind him. 

Though it’s not a final farewell, Kun decided that it is good to say goodbye as a sign of moving on. 

A man suddenly appeared in front of Kun’s house, petting his dog. A man that Kun hadn’t seen in ages, the man who has brought Kun to this situation right now. Kun, aged 35, still living in a house that he had purchased back then together with his then-boyfriend when they were 18, still holding on to his then-boyfriend things, and changing his job to a songwriter by the age of 19, a dream that his then-boyfriend had always have. 

“What kind of a monster are you?” Kun asked loudly, loud enough to be heard by the neighbors nearby, who was just taking their dog on an afternoon walk. 

“What do you mean? I was just petting the dog, no need to call me a monster for not asking for your permission. I mean technically, I’m also the dog’s owner, why can’t I touch him?” The man answered with a sass. 

“You’re a monster,” a tear had escaped from Kun’s eyes. 

“Just went I had decided to let go of the idea that maybe one day, by some miracle, you would walk into the front door, saying your last goodbye to me. After 16 years of obsessing after the fact that you were missing, and maybe it’s because of me, maybe I was the one who had made all of it happened. Maybe if that day I hadn’t went on a rage, and told you how I don’t even need you in my life. Maybe if that day, I listened your feelings. Maybe, just maybe. Maybe you will still be there for the last 16 years of my life. Maybe I wouldn’t be this train wreck, maybe I would live the life I had always wanted. Maybe we could live happily together. Maybe I don’t even have to see you leave,” Kun can’t stop himself from imagining what he has been through the last 16 years. He had always been haunted by last scene of the taller man leaving their house. 

“After 16 damn years. 16 years of thinking you were dead. 16 years of trying to hold on to the last pieces you had left. 16 years of trying to live your dream of being a songwriter. 16 years of trying to pick myself up back together. 16 years of me pretending to be strong every time someone says your name. 16 years of me not being myself.” The man was just standing there, processing every bit of information he had just received. 

“And when I had decided to leave every piece of you behind, and try to move on. Just when I think I can finally let go of the past, and live a life that I want, I life that I dream of.” Kun stops, closing his eyes, trying to control the rhythm of his breath. 

“You came back,” Kun said, with a tone that nobody has ever hear him talking in, a tone that can only be described as finally letting go after years of trying to stay strong, years of trying to hold his pieces together, years of trying his best to live normally, without the shadows of his past following him in his every move. 

So he finally let everything go. Everything that has been pilled up for the last 16 years, he let it all out, and he let out a big deep sigh. 

“I came back,” the taller man said, with a half smile, not knowing how to react to whatever just happened.

Kun finally cracked a smile, one that haven’t been there in a thousand years, one that displays his dimples wide and clear, one that has always made the other man skipped a beat. 

And with that, the taller man rushed to where Kun was, and gave him the biggest hug as if there is no tomorrow. “I came back, Kun, I am finally back.” 

“You came back, you’re finally back,” a pause in which you could only imagine what was running through Kun’s mind at the time, and he finally say the man’s name one more time “Johnny.” 

They both finally find each other, once again, “I’m glad I didn’t put the house on the market, or else you came here for nothing.” And they both laughed it off as they enter the house together, once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic, i hope you enjoy reading this!
> 
> stan NCT and WayV!


End file.
